Un hato de criptas
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: FIC CANCELADO
1. Ante mi armadura

Saludos, lectores… Traigo para ustedes una nueva historia.

Se preguntarán por qué esta triple publicación (sí, me gustaría saberlo, máxime cuando tus relatos parecen hogar de arbustos rodantes, dice cierto cangrejo)… ¿La razón?, no es porque sea agosto, o porque es el cumpleaños de mi enemigo número uno, el Fénix, o porque mañana sea el del León Dorado. Lo que pasa es que quiero que otras vidas sean más miserables que la mía, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Ejem, este será un relato breve, centrado en… chan-chan-chan-chaaaaan… ¡Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer y sus aventuras en Soul of Gold! Debo decir que su participación fue sublime, que los capítulos donde apareció han sido los mejores, desde mi punto de vista y debido al cambio en su personalidad, todo atormentado pero aún cínico. Lo anterior, aunado a su relación con la vendedora de flores, tan triste, me dio la idea de escribir una historia sobre Mascarita en Asgard. Y este es el resultado, el primer capítulo de unos cuatro que planeo, espero les guste.

(Vas a hacer que me sonroje, dice el cangrejo, luego agrega: no es cierto, y la verdad, creo que nada más lo haces para evitar que te mande directo al Yomotsu).

Copyright a Kurumada por sus bellos personajes, pueden pasar a leer…

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Ante mi armadura**

No sé por qué estoy despierto pero recuerdo que morí ya, unas dos veces. No; tres. La primera a manos del Dragón, ese caballero de bronce tan honorable, tan orgulloso, que no vaciló en embadurnarme esas virtudes como un escupitajo. Mi segunda muerte fue a manos de Mu. Su amabilidad habitual estaba muy lejos y el espíritu que todo guerrero guarda en su interior había despertado, alerta por aquella lluvia de malos presagios, por la inminente amenaza de Hades. Entonces aparecí vestido de púrpura y negro y regresé al inframundo en un suspiro, junto con Afrodita de Piscis, mi amigo. La tercera vez fue junto a la orden dorada completa, así abrimos el camino a los Campos Elíseos para los caballeros de bronce, nuestros sucesores.

Ante el Muro de los Lamentos me respondiste. Cubriste mis músculos y me permitiste contribuir con mi pequeña gota de sol. Era necesario, así debía ser. Pero ahora…, ahora…

Alguien irrumpe en la soledad del bar. Lo conozco, conozco la urna que trae, a pesar del lienzo oscuro con el que la cubre, conozco ese cosmos. Sucio, como el mío. El de un asesino. Es Afrodita. ¿Él también…? Qué puedo decirle, nada, sino agitar la mano y mirarlo en silencio. Parece tan confundido como yo.

Deathmask, dice. Qué tal, respondo como si la voz me pesara, alzo la barbilla. ¿Y el Muro?, pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza, mitad contestándole mitad buscando al hombre detrás de la barra.

¿Tienes dinero?

Mi amigo me ve como se mira una pintura abstracta, sonríe de lado, tú qué crees, susurra, tuerce aún más los labios pero rebusca entre sus ropas. Lo imito. Encuentro varias piezas metálicas y redondas en el fondo del bolsillo y se me ocurre que me fueron otorgadas junto a estos minutos, horas o días de gracia. Pido algo con la mano en alto. Afrodita se deja caer en la silla de junto, la urna de su armadura al lado. Cuando el mesero nos trae dos vasos llenos de hielo hasta el tope, de un líquido espinoso y transparente, vuelvo a pensar en ti. Así te convocaba, Cáncer, con un movimiento sencillo. Y venías. Porque estábamos destinados, unidos por hilos irrompibles desde el principio del tiempo, cuando se llevaba otra cuenta de los años y los días tenían un nombre distinto. Pero ahora…

¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Afrodita casi me hace saltar en la silla. Volteo a mirarte. No sé por qué estás en ese rincón, en ese trozo de bar al que no iluminan las lámparas. No sé por qué te dejé ahí, sin protegerte bajo el lienzo oscuro de cuando iba a una misión.

En nada, susurro.

El par de palabras no me convence. Pienso en Shiryu, Afrodita. Pienso en el Yomotsu, en esa colina donde los hombres caminan sin otro punto de llegada que una muerte definitiva. Pienso en el yo de entonces, todo carcajadas, todo burlas, todo fanfarronerías. Pienso en la caída hacia lo negro, en mi cuerpo descubierto, indefenso, en la piedad que mostró el Dragón al despojarse de su armadura, Afrodita.

¿Deathmask?

No es nada.

Mi amigo me mira. Su orgullo lo sabe. Su orgullo de caballero dorado le dice que es mentira, que mi ceño fruncido y mi mano crispada en torno al vaso ya vacío no son consecuencia de nada, que estoy ocultándole algo.

Hay que buscar alojamiento, susurra frotando los puños de esa camisa rosada suya.

¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa tan ñoña? Con semejantes fachas estás pidiendo a gritos una ración de Ondas Infernales, río. Afrodita esgrime una rosa. Creo que está molesto. Perdón, digo, es broma, ya sabes. Mi amigo arroja la flor casi deshojada. Más te vale, amenaza. Pero yo sé que me entiende. Es como cuando dice que llenará de rosas mi templo o que piensa retirar mis trofeos de los muros porque tal suciedad no combina con el paisaje. Nos gusta molestarnos, es nuestra forma de amistad.

No podía ser distinto. Dos manchas en la pureza de una orden que defiende a una diosa y a un mundo.

Anda, vámonos, le digo. Él asiente y toma la urna de Piscis. Imitando el elegante movimiento con el que Afrodita arrojara la rosa, dejo sobre la mesa un par de monedas. No te burles, Mascarita, escucho mientras me acerco a ti y cargo tu peso en mi espalda.

Una vez fuera, viendo a Afrodita, con su armadura al hombro, no puedo evitar el recuerdo de las misiones que Saga nos encomendaba desde la túnica del Patriarca. Ir a vigilar a Milo, en la isla de Andrómeda, y asegurarse de que cumpliera con su tarea. Ir a los Cinco Picos Antiguos y tomar la vida de un anciano, o no, de una pequeña efigie pétrea que no se movía de ahí desde hacía unos doscientos cuarenta años. Sonrío; las palabras de quien era la cabeza de los ochenta y ocho guerreros de Athena eran siempre rojas, siempre de sangre. Avanzar, terminar, desollar, asfixiar, ahogar… ¿Esas palabras tendrán eco ahora, en este tiempo regalado por quién sabe qué entidad?

No sé. Me dan escalofríos.

Mira, hay cuartos disponibles. Y no hay que pagar por adelantado.

La voz de Afrodita me clava en las baldosas, justo frente a la amplia puerta de una pensión. Miro alrededor. Es una ciudad clara, hay bullicio en las calles, comercios ambulantes allá, al pie de unas escaleras, una muchacha que vende flores, el espectro de un árbol grandísimo.

Bueno, vamos, digo como si me conformara. Aunque no hay motivo, pues la mujer de la recepción nos sonríe y las habitaciones son bastante cómodas. Afrodita entra en una y yo en la de enfrente. Voy al baño, quiero lavarme. Quisiera por siempre lavarme, al fin ver correr un agua diáfana, libre de culpas.

En tanto el guardián de Piscis remueve los murmullos que dejaran otros inquilinos en la cómoda, yo te coloco sobre una mesa enana, voy al lavabo y me miro en el espejo. Abro la llave. Un poco de jabón, me froto las palmas, enjuago, me vuelvo a enjabonar, a frotar, meto las manos bajo el chorro que no corre limpio sino blanquizco. Nada. Sigue manchándome el escarlata. Y la pequeña lámpara que arroja su incandescencia muy cerca de mi frente no ayuda. Por el contrario, me hace sudar. Vuelvo a enjuagarme las manos, me empapo un rostro nuevo, de barba incipiente. Barba; por todos los dioses, en verdad estoy vivo.

El agua sigue llenando las cañerías con su suciedad. Y sin embargo no me limpia. Es esta la penitencia del asesino, el estigma. Eso y tu propia lejanía, Cáncer, el hecho de haberte convertido en un mero testigo, en una negativa, recordatorio de la podredumbre que en mí se revuelve y toma el lugar de un alma.

Mucho tiempo en el baño, ¿qué tanto haces?

Nada, respondo a la interrupción. Me quito el polvo. El polvo de la muerte, pienso. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?, pregunto, sigo teniendo sed.

No hay un no, ya fue suficiente, ni un sí, a dónde, al mismo bar, sino una duda sobre la caja que te contiene: ¿se abre, responde a tu cosmos? La siento rara, como si algo se hubiera roto.

Vamos, Afrodita, por favor, pido. Mi amigo abre los ojos, hay incredulidad en su expresión. Y es que por muy cercanos que seamos nunca dije por favor, pues mi orgullo de caballero dorado ignora tales palabras. Vamos, me dice, y salimos otra vez.

Nos recibe la casi noche en esta ciudad sin nombre, un bar diferente pero idéntico al otro excepto por la pintura en las paredes; aquella era blanca y esta color arena. Pedimos lo mismo de hace rato. Whisky, tal vez, no sé. Un parroquiano dice Asgard, dice Yggdrasil y sonríe como si le hubieran dado una buena noticia. Estamos en Asgard entonces, ignoro el significado de la otra palabra.

¿Y bien?, insiste Afrodita.

Luego, respondo. Antes quiero terminarme yo solo unas veinte cervezas, quiero sentir la garganta pastosa y la mente aturdida de alcohol. No es porque tenga la intención de hacerme el interesante, sino por olvido: cuando esté sobrio, lo que voy a confiarle al caballero de Piscis se habrá borrado y podré alegar que estaba borracho, que no sabía lo que decía, que fueron mentiras, incoherencias de bebedor.

Pronto un sembradío de botellas ámbar vacías crece en la mesa, entre Afrodita, que mira el fondo de su bebida a medias, y yo, que empiezo a sentir cómo las palabras se vuelven un bagazo amargo sobre mi lengua.

Hasta ahora hablo. Sin parar, sin pensar, sólo poniendo una frase delante de la otra, todas temblorosas, bañadas en lúpulo. Digo Shiryu, digo monte Yomotsu, digo por qué. Y cuando me quedo mudo, con la botella vacía entre los dedos, mi compañero de parranda pide otra ronda y pone una cerveza recién abierta delante de mí. Yo volteo a ver su rostro siempre burlón, ahora borroso, serio en un fondo color arena, idéntico a un desierto.

Las horas siguientes se vuelven negras. Amanezco sobre las mantas revueltas, tirado más que recostado, las botas junto a la urna que te contiene, que te encierra para que no pueda acercarme otra vez a ti. Me duele la cabeza, la boca me sabe a cañería, signos de que soy el de ayer, que por más que traté de engañarme, no pude. Yo le conté todo a Afrodita, yo le dije que me habías rechazado, que ya no reconocías en mí a un guerrero digno de portarte, pues mi alma era un hoyo de suciedad y de mis manos escurrían gotas de sangre y lamentos de dolor, que seguro ante el Muro de los Lamentos te habías apiadado de mí porque nuestra misión era noble pero que ahora, con sólo tocar tu urna, algo en el metal me rechazaba. Es como si estuviera en una tumba, dijo ese otro que era yo. Como si el sepulcro se hubiera abierto pero no para la armadura de Cáncer sino para mí. Como si yo fuera un espectro, un muerto errante que hasta ver su tumba se diera cuenta del tamaño de su miserabilidad. Luego vino el gesto de Afrodita, ese simple acto de renovar mi bebida fue igual a poner una mano en mi hombro, fue una especie de consuelo.

¿Qué tal la resaca?, saluda mi amigo de improviso. Yo sonrío, quiero otra cerveza, digo. ¿Tan temprano? Su pregunta, su cara de burla, me hace voltear hacia la ventana. El sol está bien alto, seguro pasan de las doce del día.

Temprano para ti, digo, la sonrisa chueca de mi otra vida. Sin querer voy de la ventana a tu urna –la tumba que me encierra.

¿Qué vas a hacer?, pregunta Afrodita. Yo me encojo de hombros y guardo silencio. De pronto parece de noche.

En realidad no sé qué va a pasar, cuánto vamos a durar en el mundo esta vez, cuál es el motivo de nuestro regreso y quién y por qué se nos ha marcado con una greca púrpura en el rostro.

Quién sabe, digo al fin, nada más, pues mis dudas han perdido toda su importancia en un instante. De cualquier modo no tengo ganas de luchar, quiero ver qué hay por ahí, agrego. Afrodita asiente, sonríe, dice yo también, estoy cansado, y se va mientras intento no mirar el filo de tu urna, el toque luminoso que se cuela por la ventana y lo recorre, acariciándolo igual que si se tratara de una plegaria.

… **Continúa…**

 **¡Hermoso, hermoso!, de verdad se escucha bien bonito.**

– **Óyeme, yo no hablo así–, interrumpe el cangrejo a la autora. –Escribidora de sexta, demasiada crema a tus tacos.**

– **Ejem, los personajes de Rulfo creo que tampoco hablarían así de vivir en la realidad–, dice ella como disculpándose.**

– **¡Y ahora te comparas con Rulfo!, ni en siete vidas y media le llegarías a los talones, escribidora–, se burla Cáncer.**

– **Ya sé, sólo era un ejemplo–, susurra la autora un poco triste.**


	2. La vendedora de flores

Saludos de inicio de semana, lectores.

Ojalá septiembre esté tratándolos bien. Por mi parte, con el trabajo no he tenido oportunidad de escribir tanto como quisiera. Aunque este capítulo ya lo tenía avanzado, sólo era cuestión de revisar y ponerlo a su consideración.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron el anterior.

 **Geminisnocris:** muchísimas gracias, amiga, también te quiero, ya sabes, eso de emparejar a estos personajes me parece demasiado lugar común, no me gusta nada, y sí, Masky con barba, me encantaron sus capítulos, quién sabe cómo se le habría visto a Saga, Cáncer parecía más chico rebelde de lo que ya era, espero disfrutes este capítulo…

 **Legatee:** muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus palabras, a ver qué te parece esta segunda entrega.

 **Aria:** muchísimas gracias también por tus comentarios y por asomarte a esta breve historia, espero sea de tu agrado este segundo capítulo.

A quienes lleguen a este breve rincón, muchas gracias, de verdad. Copyright a Kurumada por sus atormentados y atormentables personajes. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La vendedora de flores**

¿Quién es el Deathmask que revivió en Asgard? Pregunto en repetidas ocasiones no frente a un espejo sino de cara al horizonte, en la azotea de la pensión. Afrodita dice lo mismo, con el tono burlón que usamos para molestar al otro. Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Deathmask de Cáncer, impostor. Esa frase socarrona que aleteó unos instantes en torno al rostro de mi amigo puso una duda seria dentro de mí.

El dime quién eres tuvo su origen hace unos días. Caminábamos por el mercado para comprar nuestro desayuno cuando escuchamos un grito agudo. ¡Ladrón, ladrón!, decían varias voces. Al fondo, junto a las escalinatas, la muchacha del puesto de flores se acomodaba el cabello. De rodillas, dejaba libres sollozos continuos mientras cuatro niños, que por un segundo supuse sus hijos, la rodeaban prodigándola de caricias. Un ataque de tos la hizo cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos mientras los encargados de los puestos vecinos se acercaban a ella. Aquel señor, el de negro, ese señor se llevó el dinero, dijeron los niños mayores. Afrodita se alejó unos pasos, camino de la panadería, mientras yo volteaba hacia el callejón que conduce a la casa donde nos hospedamos.

Deathmask…, ya no escuché lo siguiente. Dejé a Piscis a solas para avanzar por esa estrecha callejuela. Estaba sola, una puerta al final. Entré para encontrarme con un bar medio vacío. En la barra, un tipo de negro golpeaba exigiendo un segundo trago, un servicio a la velocidad de la luz porque había conseguido dinero suficiente para pagar.

Desde el principio me dieron ganas de mandarlo al Yomotsu, pero decidí rodear su banco, sentarme junto a él y pedir una cerveza. Esperé, vi de reojo una bolsa de piel marrón asomándose en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Las ganancias de esa chica, pensé. Luego alargué la mano y sin más tomé la pequeña bolsa.

Ladrón, se quejó el hombre. Yo sonreí. No; tú eres el ladrón, dije. Le mostré mi puño.

El ladrón se levantó, trató de empujarme y lo esquivé; fue a dar de hocico contra una de las mesas, tirando al mismo tiempo un juego de naipes.

Este dinero es de esa muchacha, siseé. Los dientes apretados, la bota apoyada en su mejilla.

Sí, señor, sí, señor, lo siento, señor, repetía, manoteando.

Lo liberé y me quedé con las cartas. Le di la espalda.

En la sorpresa dibujada dentro de los ojos del cantinero vi lo que pasaba detrás: el hombre levantándose, buscando algo entre sus ropas, seguro, tambaleándose, aproximándose a mí.

No obtuvo el resultado que esperaba.

Sin voltear, con los ojos entornados, sentí cómo se desmadejaba luego del más leve de mis puñetazos. Cuando lo vi era más parecido a una de esas alfombras de oso o de león que a un delincuente peligroso.

Su cerveza va por cuenta de la casa, ofreció el cantinero.

Estaba dándole el primer sorbo cuando Afrodita apareció en la puerta.

Te tardaste, Piscis. Mi reclamo lo hizo reír.

Qué, ahorros extra, aseguró más que preguntar. Yo apreté la bolsita, me pareció escuchar los lamentos y la voz ahogada por el acceso de tos de la florista. Sonreí. No tardo.

Afuera, la penumbra del callejón, la tarde que brillaba por encima de los tenderetes en el mercado. Caminé hasta llegar al puesto de flores, donde la muchacha lloraba todavía, en cuclillas, con un llanto calmo. Al acercarme los cuatro niños se apretujaron en torno a ella, mirándome como si, a falta de dinero, pudiera robarles las cinco docenas de rosas que estaban cerca de mí.

La florista se irguió. Compartía el temor de los niños, lo supe, lo vi en sus dedos temblorosos y entrelazados, en la sorpresa con que alargó la palma para recibir de vuelta la bolsa que le habían arrebatado.

Me alejé, ella se olvidó de dar las gracias.

Te vi, el Deathmask de antes le habría arrebatado no nada más esas pocas monedas, se burló Afrodita después, y sigue haciéndolo.

Tiene razón, por eso la pregunta de las noches en la azotea. ¿Quién es el caballero de Cáncer que revivió en Asgard? No sé; a lo mejor en él aún quedan restos del sacrificio ante el Muro de los Lamentos, de la pesadilla que significó prolongar aquella reputación de traidor sádico, enfermo de sangre.

Ya es tarde, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Volteo a ver al otro asesino sádico del Santuario. Nada; respiro, pienso. Afrodita me ofrece una sonrisa retorcida.

¿En esa muchacha?

No, me sonrojo. Espero que no lo note.

¿Sabes?, no pensé que en verdad fueras a devolverle el dinero. A nosotros se nos está terminando.

Me quedo en silencio. Le muestro la baraja y sonrío. Creo que esto podrá ayudarnos.

En serio, lo creo, repito para mí ya a solas, pensando en los tugurios donde estuve durante la misión en los Cinco Picos Antiguos, agujeros ahítos de licor y de polvo, de chicas que querían que las llevara conmigo. Puse en práctica trampas que aprendí siendo niño, en Sicilia, y dejé vacías muchas bolsas de viaje ocultando ases o reyes en la manga. Será lo mismo aquí.

Sí, pagaremos nuestras cuentas, nos beberemos cantinas enteras.

Pero en cuanto sopeso las ganancias de mi primera jornada pienso en la florista. La bolsa marrón que recuperé no pesaba tanto como la mía. Sonrío; apenas anoche recordaba el póker en China y ahora se me ocurre que la mayor parte de mis ganancias pueden ser para una extraña. No; no será así, también el presumido de mi amigo y yo necesitamos el dinero, necesitamos comer y beber, pagar el hospedaje.

Pero de pronto no puedo gobernar mis actos. Salgo, me asomo a un montón de puestos ya cerrados, pregunto al hombre que está sentado en un balcón por la florista, dónde vive, cómo se llama, grito, él señala una callejuela, al fondo, Helena, dice, yo me voy sin otra respuesta que una seña con la mano en alto. No sé decir gracias.

Al fondo, al fondo. Ahí sólo hay una puerta de madera medio destartalada, una ventana no muy amplia por la que me asomo. Descubro a los niños del puesto de flores. A la muchacha. Como cuando la asaltaron, está en mitad de un ataque de tos. Los niños le acercan un vaso de agua, un frasco blanco y opaco. Medicinas. Llamo a la puerta sin pensar.

Hasta ahora es que retomo el control de mis movimientos. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué voy a decirle a esa chica cuando abra? Seguro se va a asustar, como cuando le devolví su bolsa de dinero. ¿Qué demonios hago? No puedo irme. Y sí… Algo intermedio. Dejar el dinero delante de la puerta cerrada, alejarme y esperar hasta que salga, tome la bolsa y vuelva a entrar. Sí, por ahora es lo mejor.

Aguardo oculto en el arco cercano. Desde aquí escucho el chirriar de las bisagras, el rumor de unos zapatos, un "hola" que al mismo tiempo es un "quién olvidó esto", "quién anda ahí". Yo aguanto la respiración hasta oír otra vez las bisagras faltas de aceite.

La escena se repite otras dos veces. A la tercera hay un "gracias" muy tímido, como si fuera vergonzoso para esa chica que alguien la descubriera agradeciéndole al aire, a la noche, a su soledad. Como si pudieran creerla loca. Hay, también, otra presencia. Afrodita me ha seguido desde el principio, dice. En su sonrisa burlona adivino mi rostro sonrojado.

¿Qué, te interesa o perdiste una apuesta?

Sus palabras me hacen cerrar el puño, lanzarle un golpe que detiene con un elegante movimiento del brazo.

No es eso, titubeo, no sé. Afrodita se ríe casi a carcajadas. Ni siquiera es tan bonita, le escucho decir, seguro se trata de una apuesta.

¡Apuesto a que ese moño de gato que usas quedaría bien en una horca!, grito. Sólo obtengo una carcajada más sonora.

Después, de nuevo en la azotea, pienso con más seriedad en la burla de Afrodita. Tiene un poco de razón. ¿Por qué me interesa Helena? Si bien no tiene la belleza de una diosa la rodea un aire apacible que me agrada. Quizá sea su sonrisa. Aunque parece una persona mayor a veces, luce tan exhausta. Antes ella y esos niños hubieran ocupado un sitio en los muros de la casa de Cáncer como uno más de mis trofeos, como la prueba de mi fuerza, de un poder que causa desesperación más allá de la frontera que es la muerte.

En cambio ahora…

Con esos pensamientos vuelvo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama sin retirar la colcha, amanezco, voy a buscar el desayuno en el mercado, junto al presuntuoso pez, que no pierde la oportunidad de decirme que allá están ofreciendo rosas, que irá a comprar unas cuantas con lo que reste de mis ganancias en el póker.

Sin darme cuenta me separo de él, lo escucho decir que irá por café. Ajá, respondo apenas, caminando sin pensar. De pronto estoy frente al puesto de la florista.

Bienvenido, gracias por venir siempre, me saluda Helena. Hola, respondo, los cuatro niños que siempre la acompañan, sus hermanos, se apretujan detrás de ella. No puedo evitar una risa leve. Veo que el negocio va bien, ¿todo esto es de Asgard?, pregunto por preguntar, por alargar el tiempo delante del puesto. Ella alaba los favores del árbol llamado Yggdrasil y yo volteo hacia esa enorme sombra gris, custodia de la plaza, de un lugar antes castigado por los hielos. Es extraño estar agradecido con un árbol que aparece de repente.

¿Quieres una? Te haré un descuento, guapo, dice Helena y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, cerrar los ojos. Vaya, me considera atractivo…

To-tonta, deja los halagos, las flores no van con…

Entonces me llevaré una de esas hermosas rosas rojas, me interrumpen. ¡Afrodita! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y el café? No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no se dirige a la florista, sino a mí.

Después de agradecer su compra por adelantado, Helena pregunta si somos amigos. N-no… no somos amigos, respondo mientras observo a Afrodita de arriba abajo. Méndigo pez ambulante, ¿qué pretenderá?, primero se burla diciendo que ni siquiera es tan bonita y ahora se acerca a ella. ¿Entonces son compañeros de trabajo?, insiste Helena, como yo insisto en negar cualquier lazo con el presumido este. No, tampoco lo somos, ¿verdad?

Yo soy la belleza que brilla entre el cielo y la tierra, el bello guerrero…

Interrumpo al descerebrado tapándole la boca. Hasta luego, me despido de Helena, me llevo a empujones a Afrodita. No es sólo por la desproporción de presentarse ante una muchacha sencilla como si se estuviera delante de un enemigo, por lo ridículo, sino porque así podríamos descubrirnos ante los soldados de Asgard, que están hasta debajo de las piedras. Debemos tener cuidado.

Se lo hago ver. Me esfuerzo por no resaltar, pero parece que mi belleza llama la atención sin importar lo que haga, responde mi amigo agitando la rosa que compró en el puesto de Helena. Mira tú, valiente presumido, me digo. ¿Por qué no siento nada de ese esfuerzo?

Nuestra charla toma otro camino. Sin querer; el que siempre ha tenido nuestra existencia: las batallas. Escuchó en la ciudad que vieron a un caballero de oro en un pueblo cercano, dice, que ese caballero llevaba una armadura con forma de león.

Aioria.

Algo está por pasar, si no es que ya está ocurriendo. ¿Qué pensará hacer Afrodita, además de andar por ahí exhibiendo su tan mentada belleza?

Le pregunto. ¿Irá con él, con el caballero de Leo? No estaría mal vivir aquí, dice con los ojos cerrados, se aleja, la rosa en la mano como un estandarte.

Helena.

¡Ey, Afro, espérame!, grito, corro para alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué le compraste la rosa?, le pregunto y él me responde con su gesto burlón copia del mío.

¿Qué, te interesa en serio?

N-no…, niego hasta con el meñique.

¿De veras?

Intento una sonrisa chueca.

Te pareces a Largo.

Demonios. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de iniciar una Guerra de los mil millones de días.

De veras, aseguro al fin.

El pez se zambulle en la penumbra de la calle que desemboca en la pensión como si se tratara de un río. Desde lo lejos escucho sus palabras. Entonces no, ¿eh?, qué bueno, así no parecerá que te traiciono; a primera vista no me pareció tan bonita, con toda esa oscuridad y el cabello desaliñado, pero, ¿sabes?, viéndola bien no está mal, no, nada mal, y si no tienes ningún interés en ella yo podría…

¡Te voy a hacer sushi si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima, mugroso pez de charco!, lo interrumpo. De nuevo sus risotadas habituales. Vivir aquí, vivir aquí… Si no tiene cuidado su longevidad terminará en unos minutos; de eso me encargo yo.

… **Continúa…**

– **¡Ondas Infernales!–, se escucha. La autora se protege poniéndose unas gafas oscuras; quizás así no la reconozca ese caballero, uno de sus más peligrosos enemigos.**

– **¿A poco te disgustó el capítulo?–, pregunta extrañada, pues a ella le pareció de lo más agradable, además nunca lo torturó.**

– **¡Noo! Yo soy un psicópata, un asesino, y los tipos rudos como yo ni se sonrojan ni andan por ahí salvando damiselas en peligro…**

– **Y espérate al capítulo que viene, Mascarita–, susurra la autora mientras le pone unos audífonos al caballero. –Esa será la música de fondo.**

 **El caballero abre los ojos al máximo, no sabe qué pensar. La pieza de música clásica es bellísima, pero…**


	3. Lacrimosa

Saludos, lectores…

Espero se encuentren bien en este casi fin de año. Aprovecho este espacio para comentarles la razón por la cual hace meses no actualizo las historias que tengo inconclusas: estoy en severa crisis y no sólo en el aspecto de este pasatiempo. Veo que cualquier esfuerzo que hago, de pronto, parece más una vociferación en el desierto, algo que a nadie importa. Y creo que en ese nadie empiezo a incluirme. De verdad, un esfuerzo así creo que no vale la pena, no tiene razón de ser. Siento mucho que lean esto. No sé si abandone este museo de lo inútil tal y como está, si continuaré decorándolo con algunas piezas que han de podrirse bajo el polvo, o si al final decidiré cerrarlo de forma definitiva y pretender que nunca existió, que nunca me emocioné al planear, al escribir, leer, releer, corregir y volver a leer.

De momento subo estos capítulos, el de **Mazmorras** y el de **Un hato de criptas** , porque ya los tengo escritos, porque los releí y no me parecen mal –aunque esto no es garantía alguna de calidad.

Muchas gracias a quienes este tiempo se asomaron a estos rincones: **InatZiggy-Stardust, SakuraK Li, Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, Tot12, Derama 17, Geminisnocris** , otros lectores que también pasaron por aquí en este tiempo.

 **Legatee** : gracias por leer el segundo capítulo, espero que la universidad te esté dejando descansar un poco. Sí, una actualización divertida, el pececito tratando de robarle la novia al cangrejo pero nada más por molestar… En contraste, aquí habrá mucha tristeza, creo que ese es el destino de los dorados, jajaja, malo Kurumada, todos sufren, este dibujante ha de ser de la familia de Víctor Hugo.

 **Geminisnocris** : gracias por asomarte a esta historia, amiga. Sí, estos dos amigos son muy raros, se han de molestar a cada rato, es como una amistad apache, los amé en la serie. Qué bueno que te gustó este pobre intento de humor, el que pongo ahora a tu consideración está cargado de tristeza, no podía ser de otro modo, muajajajaja, ¡sufre, cangrejo! Espero también lo disfrutes…

A todos, gracias por leer. Copyright a Kurumada por estos personajes tan geniales. Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer.

(Nota: el título del capítulo y el epígrafe pertenecen al Réquiem de Mozart; pobre Masky, no pudo tener mejor fondo musical…)

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Lacrimosa**

 _Lacrimosa dies illa_

 _Qua resurget ex favilla_

 _Judicandus homo reus._

 _Huic ergo parce, Deus_

 _Pie Jesu Domine_

 _Dona eis requiem, Amen._

Un puño de tierra más sobre tu cuerpo vacío. Sobre mi propio cuerpo, Helena. A unos instantes de distancia extraño tu sonrisa como si no la hubiera visto en siglos.

Pronuncio tu nombre para conjurar mi soledad. ¿Me escuchas, en el Hades los muertos serán capaces de detectar la voz de quienes todavía tienen sangre en las venas? Hasta ahora nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, hasta verte así, desmadejada y con esas ojeras y el eco de tus últimas palabras en los oídos.

Ojalá me escuches. Y ojalá también seas sorda para algunas de mis confidencias.

Así sabrás que sí, que era yo quien dejaba esa bolsa de monedas frente a tu puerta, pero que jamás lo admitiría; tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes, Hel? Además no conseguía ese dinero de la mejor manera. Muchos bolsillos quedaron vacíos gracias a mis trampas.

Otro puñado.

Sería más fácil sepultarte usando la pala que ese anciano me alargó en silencio. Todavía lo veo con el brazo extendido, sosteniendo la herramienta, aunque no quiera; el amasijo de grietas que es su rostro me perseguirá hasta que cierre los ojos por última vez, de eso estoy seguro.

¿También lo viste?, ese sucio esperpento. Estuvo detrás de nosotros casi desde la enorme cripta. Sus pasos me molestaron no por los susurros sino por el engaño que significaban. Estabas viva, sólo inconsciente, quizás. Llevaba en brazos, con dirección a la tumba, a una joven viva. Tus latidos tronaban bajo la suela de los zapatones rotos de ese viejo, tu aliento era el rumor de sus pies arrastrándose. Más lo odié al llegar a este rincón.

Entonces fue el silencio, el golpe de la verdad entonces.

Muerta. Andreas, ese perro te había rematado frente a mis ojos al tiempo de atacar a Afrodita.

Frente a mí. Y estas débiles manos que tan sólo son capaces de brindarte sepultura…

Helena.

Esas tres sílabas en mis labios se parecen a los puñados que sigo arrojando, que tal vez arroje aun cuando estés ya fuera de mi vista.

Puñados de tierra mis palabras, mis palabras que ya no podrán herirte, que dejaré caer para deshacerme de este peso, de la culpa, Helena.

Eso espero.

Es algo egoísta, si lo piensas mejor: dejo en ti algo que no mereces y yo me alivio por partida doble, pues significará no cargar con ese lastre sobre la espalda y no verte llorar como lo hubieras hecho de escucharme cuando estabas viva.

Empezaré diciendo que antes nunca fui el benefactor anónimo de ninguna muchacha. Ellas, por el contrario, eran pequeños obstáculos en cada misión, insectos por los cuales no iba ni a molestarme ni a detener un ataque. Y ese presumido que te ayudó a escapar del hospital era tan sádico como yo, sólo que a él se le notaba menos.

Otro puñado. Tus hombros, tu pecho, están casi cubiertos. Ahora no eres sino un rostro de ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta. No quiero despedirme.

Háblame Helena. Dilo de nuevo. Tú nos dejabas el dinero, ¿verdad?, gracias, gracias de verdad. Repítelo, como en ese campo.

Repítelo. Despierta. Dime que soy un imbécil, porque sólo un imbécil sepultaría un cuerpo atravesado de aliento y palpitaciones. Dilo. Por favor. Y yo no responderé con ese qué dices, tonta, ya está bien, no hables más, sino con una sonrisa que, sé, ha de ser una débil sombra de las tuyas.

Pero ningún sonido brota de tus labios amoratados. Silencio, en este sitio no camina nada más que el maldito silencio, eso y la mirada del viejo, que de pronto aparece junto a nosotros y contribuye con su propio puñado de tierra diciendo: es una pena, una niña tan bonita.

Volteo a mirarlo. Que se largue, que se desintegre. Tengo tantas ganas de romperlo en pedacitos. Pero sólo puedo observar sus nudosos dedos apoyándose en la pala que antes me ofreciera. Qué tristeza, dice, y su voz parece brotar de esas uñas longevas, con el polvo de la muerte metido hasta la cutícula. No me conoce, sólo ve a un hombre de barba crecida sepultando a una muchacha, lo sé; de todos modos no quiero llorar frente a él.

Qué tristeza, repite, una niña. En la caverna de su voz apenas si distingo una biografía que no puede ser tuya. Una niña sola entre los hielos eternos de Asgard, un padre muerto que la nieve ha enterrado, asumiendo así las responsabilidades de un sepulturero, una madre ya mayor, muerta antes que el padre…

Y yo desvío los ojos y me encuentro contigo. Un cuerpo gris. No, no es tu vida la que ese viejo loco está narrándome, aunque podría serlo, con tanta soledad, y el odioso cielo de estos territorios que no se abrió sino hasta ahora, al igual que la tierra para tragarte. ¿Cuántos difuntos jóvenes habrá en los cementerios de Asgard?

Un puñado que cae sobre tus pómulos. Y la mirada del viejo sobre mí, sepultándome al mismo tiempo. Sin tomarlo en cuenta me inclino todavía más para limpiarte la cara y dejar un beso en tu frente, para rozar tus labios con los míos. Luego arrojo puños de tierra sin más interrupciones. Así desapareces pronto de mi vista, pero no de mis pensamientos. Helena.

¿Qué haré?

Antes de abandonar el cementerio, pongo una moneda sobre la palma del viejo, como si él fuera quien hizo el trabajo. Luego me echo la armadura a la espalda y camino sin rumbo. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy cerca del puesto de flores que atendías. Al verlo blanco, cubiertas las mesas como si de fantasmas se tratara, me desvío hacia la callejuela de los bares y entro en aquel donde bebiera el primer día.

Parece mucho más oscuro que entonces, y más solitario. Arrastro los pies, dejo la enorme urna dorada a un lado y me acodo en la barra. El cantinero pregunta algo que no alcanzo a escuchar y yo digo sí. Unos momentos después, su mano regordeta clava un tarro de cerveza delante de mí. Cerveza, ron, vodka, no importa, bebo casi de un solo golpe, intentando sembrar de fuego mi garganta y no pensar en nada más que en la embriaguez, en lo amargo del líquido.

Pero no puedo.

Vuelves, Helena, vuelve tu rostro exhausto. Tu piel helada.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no puedo ser el criminal de antes y desentenderme de ti, pensar que eres uno más entre mis numerosos trofeos, un obstáculo pequeño e insignificante que no vale la pena salvar a fin de cumplir las órdenes del falso Patriarca?

Tal debe ser mi castigo: recordarte en vida, sentir tus palpitaciones entre los dedos.

De pronto no se me antoja beber, la cerveza me sabe a lágrimas. Así que abandono el tarro a medias, en la barra, dejo un par de monedas al lado y con la armadura a cuestas, camino hacia la pensión.

Afuera una tarde pletórica de sol se burla de mí, y al llegar a la casa donde me hospedo, la dueña pregunta por Afrodita. Asiento en silencio, una sonrisa chueca que sostengo hasta encerrarme en mi habitación.

A solas, coloco la urna de mi armadura junto a la cómoda y la observo. Cáncer; hoy aceptó pelear una vez más a mi lado, ahora permanece hundida en el triángulo de oscuridad que se forma siempre. Encerrada, pero no como si se tratara de una tumba; no como tú, Helena.

Sin querer las lágrimas corren por mi rostro. Me limpio con ambas palmas y observo la ventana, el sol. Se escuchan las voces del mercado. ¿Afuera sabrán que estamos muertos? Quizá no. O no reirían. De nuevo quiero ser un asesino. Matarlos. Que se callen. Todos en absoluto. Cada uno de ellos.

Con los puños apretados voy al baño, ante el espejo que me mostrara una barba rala sobre mi rostro, el mismo que ahora luce manchas largas hechas con lágrimas y con el polvo de tu sepulcro, Helena.

Volteo, no me gusta este nuevo rostro, esta nueva vida va perdiendo lustre de a poco.

Un resplandor atraviesa frente a mí. Por alguna grieta, la luz de la tarde se cuela para mostrarme el filo de una navaja.

La tomo sin pensar. La acerco a mi muñeca. La hoja brilla de nuevo, como si estuviera sintiendo la cercanía de mi sangre, de las venas de alguien que ya no está vivo. ¿Será así, estarás llamándome Helena, llamándome con una voz de iridiscencias y metal?

Cuando presiono la navaja a tal grado que siento un corte sobre la piel, oigo tus palabras. Las que me encargaste entregara a quienes te sobreviven. A mi hermano y mis hermanas… Dile… A ellos… Que unan sus fuerzas y sigan adelante… Las repite el perfume de unas flores anónimas y yo las tomo para mí, para usarlas antes de dárselas a sus legítimos dueños. No, no me voy a rendir, todavía tengo algo que hacer antes de irme pienso, observo la leve línea de sangre que escurre desde el corte de mi muñeca. Entonces, luego de limpiarme con una servilleta de papel, cambio esa navaja por una sencilla máquina de afeitar.

De nuevo el chorro de agua. No se lleva ni la culpa ni la tristeza, sólo el polvo del cementerio, y negra, lodosa a medias, se va por el drenaje manchando un poco la cerámica del lavabo. Mientras la observo me unto un poco de jabón y aferro la máquina de afeitar. Poco a poco voy deshaciéndome de la escasa barba. Cuando miro el fondo del espejo por segunda vez mi rostro está limpio. Aunque sigo teniendo los ojos enrojecidos.

¿Este es el dolor de los que se quedan? No quisiera sufrirlo.

Con el resplandor de la primera navaja todavía en el recuerdo vuelvo a la calle, mi armadura a la espalda. Protegiéndome. Otra vez parte de mí. Sin querer camino hacia donde las casas empiezan a ser pocas. Es el camino del cementerio.

Hasta ahora recuerdo lo vacío de tu entierro, Helena. Ni siquiera una roca, ni un madero que lo distinguiera de otros tantos, de elevaciones sin un cuerpo debajo, ¡qué idiota soy! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió, cómo voy a reconocerte?

Cerca de la entrada, me doy cuenta de que no era necesaria ninguna señal. Mis pies conocen el sendero de tierra color ocre y el pasto ralo que llevan hasta la pared del fondo, hasta su esquina derecha. Ahí estás; el viejo me hizo favor de clavar su pala en uno de los extremos del montículo que construí con tus restos.

Se lo agradezco, así no voy a sentir que hablo con un completo extraño o con el suelo…

Helena. Volví. En la boca todavía tengo el gusto a hielo de tu frente y tus labios.

Ahora contestaré a tu pregunta. Afrodita no era mi amigo, tampoco era mi compañero de trabajo. Es mi hermano. Sólo podría definirlo con esa palabra, la que hace aún más honda mi culpa. Él no pelearía más, él estaba considerando vivir en aquella tranquila ciudad porque sería agradable, porque en nuestra vida pasada la sangre y la lucha habían sido las constantes. Luego se arriesgó sin que yo lo supiera, te sacó de ese hospital, me protegió y yo no fui capaz de impedir su muerte. De él sólo me queda una imagen: la de aquella enorme rama o raíz atravesando su pecho de lado a lado, rodeándolo para exprimirle el aliento, engulléndolo. Y no puedo evitarlo. Su rostro de desesperación, su urgencia para que escapara porque sin mi armadura las consecuencias podrían ser mortales. Mortales; para él fue así, Helena, y esa imagen tan atroz no se va, no se va cuando me gustaría recordarlo como en los momentos en que le ponía el brazo en los hombros a mi contrincante de póker y le decía ¿en serio va a jugar con este animal, señor?, si es un mísero tramposo, nada más véalo, debería tener cuidado con él, mucho cuidado, y el hombre no le creía aun cuando aquello era verdad, aun cuando desvalijé a más de uno como aquel inocente para comer, para el hospedaje y para llevar ante tu puerta el resto, en aquella pequeña bolsa que se impregnaba con el olor de la barra y de los vasos que el cantinero plantaba delante de mí, delante de Afrodita. También sería bueno recordarlo como cuando me molestaba porque, en medio de la noche, caminaba hasta tu casa, o como cuando decía que era mucho lo que te daba, que el hospedaje urgía, que el cantinero se iba a hartar de anotar en una cuenta nuestro consumo, y yo me volteaba para responderle que me importaba un pepino todo eso, que el dinero era para los tres y tú debías quedarte con la mayor parte por tus hermanos, y me encontraba con esa sonrisa retorcida suya, retorcida y burlona.

Mugroso pez. Ya no está. Se ha ido, igual que tú.

Helena. Sigues palpitando en mis labios. Sin embargo no respondes.

No hay remedio; salgo del cementerio sin haberte escuchado, camino hacia el puesto que atendías pero esta vez no me desvío. Las mesas no son ningún fantasma. Está ahí tu hermano, el mayor de los cuatro pequeños, una anciana de pañoleta le ayuda a distribuir los hatos de rosas rojas y blancas, los claveles. Me inclino hasta tener la mirada azul de ese niño delante de la mía. Unan sus fuerzas y sigan adelante, eso dijo tu hermana, repito para él como si se tratara de una plegaria. Lo sabe, quizá lo sospechaba; ya no perteneces a este mundo, no regresarás. Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas. Llora pero se mantiene con el rostro en alto. Lo hará, cuidará de los menores. Es una promesa, como la que yo le hago sin hablar. Tu muerte no quedará impune, Helena; Andreas y el bastardo de su guerrero divino van a pagarla caro.

Entre el barullo del mercado, de pronto, encuentro tu voz, la que no me devolvió tu sepulcro. Flota entre las rosas. No sé quién eres pero agradezco tu amabilidad, en realidad no tienes por qué darme este dinero, pero te prometo que te lo devolveré algún día, dices, repites, como la última vez que dejé la pequeña bolsa ante tu puerta. Es una tristeza que dichas palabras ya no puedan cumplirse, pienso mientras vuelvo a ponerme de pie, mientras una brisa suave sacude las flores, tu medio de subsistencia y el arma del caballero dorado de Piscis.

Voy a vengarlos. A los dos. Lo juro por esta vida.


End file.
